theuberquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Kibella 'Kibbles'
Kibella, (''Ki -bell -a'') better known as "Kibbles" is a young maiden on a quest to learn the arcane arts, a mage in training she shows promise in magic. Kindly,soft-spoken and always eager to make a new friend - Kibbles is a peace-keeper of the group. Approachable and wise beyond her years, she keeps up the morale and is supportive of her companions.She was trained by the Grand Mage, Winsley whom she regards in high esteem. Surprisingly mysterious, Kibbles seems to hold quite a few secrets as she dislikes speaking of her past.She has been known to be quite sharp-tongued and sassy when angered. Biography Not much is known about KIbbles' past and she seems adamant on avoiding talking about it.She has mentioned she has a 'playful and silly' father she enjoyed spending time with and has known Winsley since childhood. She says she abandoned trying to appease everyone in her past and just simply started doing what "she" enjoyed. It is hinted that she doesn't have much real world experience and a naive view on the world. She is also quite wealthy it seems. Personality and Traits Kibbles is a optimistic,naive and friendly. She is the youngest of the group and her lack of experience shows in the events of the comic. Being a Mage (in training) she hasn't yet mastered much more then the basics, but seems eager to try to prove herself within the group. She has a mysterious past she dislikes speaking of. A social-butterfly Kibbles is fantastic as the peace-maker that smooths over problems in the group as she seems to get along with most everyone on some level. She idolizes Sesame after first seeing her at Grinder's Inn and promptly followed her to fight the King-Slime. Emotionally sensitive, careless to the point of being irresponsible and lacking assertiveness that the other protagonists seem to have, she is reasonably at a disadvantage. Her mentor, Grand Mage Winsley taught her all she knows about magic. Relationships Sesame: Kibbles idolizes Sesame, she follows her to the King-Slime battle and inadvertently saves her life. Indebted Sesame repaid Kibbles when she offered for her to help Claire after the pod-kicking-incident. She also helped garner the attention of Farron the merchant when Sesame was seeking to find a potion. Although she would have rathered try to heal Sesame herself. Their relationship seems quickly growing as the two seem to get along quite well. Claire: '''Kibbles met Claire after her pod teleported in the midst of the fued between Dante and Sesame, bewildered by Claire's freak-out - she quickly saw she was in trouble. Kibbles acted as the peace-maker when the two were at odds and helped to offer Claire help to find the pod and Proto. '''Farron: '''Kibbles was the one who managed to persuade Farron into selling the group items, she seems impressed by his vast amount of wares.She is less friendly after the caravan-crash and is quite catty towards him. Hurling backhanded compliments and snide remarks here and there. She once again is able to persuade him to go with her and Claire through the Kobold cave. She believes he is capable of doing good and simply needs the right direction. Skills and Abilities '''Sewing - Though not yet shown, Kibbles makes all of her outfits and enjoys many aspects of tailoring and fashion. Singing - She is a skilled singer. Harp/Piano - She is somewhat skilled with the harp and piano. Magic Proficiency -''' She has the 'Magic Ability' this gives her the power to manipulate the magical element on Evyr, allowing her to use Arcane (Elemental), Holy (Light/Healing) and Dark (Cursed,Necro) magics. She mostly is an Arcane mage, but knows some Holy spells. This gives her a weaker physical form (as all magic users have), the ability to sense other magic users (again, another magic user ability) and a weakness to using too much magic (corruption and death by life-force draining when magical elements are not around). '''Social Butterfly - She is a very sociable person and easily makes friends, she is capable of persuading others (mostly Farron) and is generally the facilitator when the group has a problem. Gallery Trivia * Kibbles has had the most changes out of all the characters in terms of overall design and has quite a few markings changed over the years. * Every Halloween outfit she has worn has to do with a magical character. Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Danerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones), Toriel (Undertale), Lulu (Final Fantasy X). * She also has the most outfit changes out of any of the characters. * She is politically savvy, which we see her briefly talking about with Claire and Mason. * Kibbles has a fear of bugs and anything that looks 'gross'. * Kibbles has accidentally committed arson and was framed for 'murder'. She suspects she will need to go to court, but this has been eluded to all being a farce. * She has had some of the best possible magic training in all of Evyr, thanks to Grand Mage Winsley whom she calls 'Master Winsley.' * She also wears his insignia on her original outfit. * She has had formal riding training. * She has a secret amulet. * Kibbles is the most feminine out of the female characters and is noted for being rather girly. * She is the wealthiest of the main characters. * She can summon her weapon on command. * Her favorite food is chocolate cake (though most sweets will do). * She is aligned as a Neutral or True Good character. * She is voiced by AlyMew a twitch streamer who voiced her in the UberQuest Volume II Kickstarter video, she has a posh accent.